CINTA Bujur Sangkar
by widii nateriver walker
Summary: Rencana pertama setengah berhasil. Untuk menyukseskannya, Karin membuat rencana kedua. Di samping itu, Suigetsu mulai merasa jatuh cinta juga pada seseorang. OOC ! Gaje ! R
1. Chapter 1 : I don't love you !

Ntah kenapa aku ga dapet inspirasi buat cerita cinta naruto ama hinata. Padahal mereka itu serasi n romantiiis ! Justru yg dapet inspirasi malah tentang cinta sasuke ama sakura ! Padahal, ga romantis2 amat tuh ! Satu lagi, aku jg benci bgt ama dua manusia itu !

Ya… tapi bukan ttg mereka aja kook…

Ada orang ketiga ama keempatnya… (Yang keempat kayaknya ga ngeganggu sasuke ama sakura. Yg ngeganggu cuma orang ketiga.)

Okeh…okeh…

Baca aja deeh !

Jangan lupa nge-review jg !! .

--

Chapter 1 : I don't love you !!

Itachi sedang JJP alias jalan-jalan pagi keliling kompleks perumahan klan uchiha di pagi cerah itu. Karena kelelahan lama lari-lari sambil lompat-lompat (yeeee… siapa suruh lari sambil lompat? Capek sendiri, kan?) ia pun duduk-duduk di taman.

"Huwwwwaaaa… segeeeeerrrr !! Adeeeem !! Pagi-pagi nan indah kayak gini jarang banget gw alami !" ucap Itachi sambil menghirup napas sepanjang-panjangnya. Memang, udara pagi itu lagi seger-segernya. "Badan gue harus puas-puasin respirasi niiiih ! Hmmmpphh !" Itachi masih terus menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sepuasnya. Tapi...

DHUUUUUUTT !!

"Upsss… sampe yang di bawah ikut menghembuskan napas…"ucap Itachi sambil cengar-cengir sendiri yang barusan nge-_fart_. Setelah capek berespirasi-ria, dia pun tiduran di atas rumput taman.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar dua suara cempreng yang memecah ketenangan, kedamaian, ketenteraman, keabadian… ke…(alah ! kepanjangaaan !!)

"Busyet daaaah !! Lagi tenang gini adaaaaa aja yang ganggu ! Mana suaranya cempreng lagii !!"ucap Itachi kesal. Itachi pun merangkak-rangkak mencari sumber suara. Karena malesnya jalan ! Rupanya, itu adalah suara adiknya, Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?! Dia lagi ama siapa ntoh?? Ribut amaat?!"gumam Itachi. Lalu, Itachi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang adu mulut dengan seorang anak perempuan yang ternyata adalah Karin.

"Pokoknya, GW GA MAOO ! TITIIIK ! Please ga usah maksa dang ding dung deng doooong?"seru Sasuke.

"Tapi… aishiteru, Sasuke-kun ! Gw ga bisa hidup tanpamu!" bujuk Karin itu dengan nada memaksa.

"Iya, gw ngerti perasaan lo ! Tapi, masalahnya gw uda cinta ama seseorang yang lain, Karin-chaan !"jawab Sasuke jengkel.

"Hahh?! Siapa?? Suigetsu?!" tanya Karin.

"Begok lu ! Lo kira gw kaga normal?! Orang yg gw maksud itu Sakura-chan !!"seru Sasuke kesal.

"APAAH ?? WHAAAT ?? WAPPAAAHH?? SAKURA-CHAAAN ??"pekik Karin tidak percaya. "Lo suka cewek kaya dia?! Padahal gw lebih perfect dari diaaa !! Lebih cantik, cute, manis, setia, baiik… tapi… nyatanya looo… hix hix…" Karin pun mulai mewek. Air matanya mulai menetes.

"Ka..Karin-chan… bukan maksud gw untuk…."ucap Sasuke melemah mencoba menenangkan Karin. Sasuke pun mendekati Karin.

Itachi yang sejak tadi menonton, mengerenyitkan dahinya. Giginya udah gemeretak. Kesal.

"AAAAA !! Geblek jugak adek gwwww !! Jangan lo peluk diiiaaaa !! Mana rasa cinta lo ama Sakura-chaaan !! Arrrgggh !! Dasar gebbleeeek !!"gumam Itachi sambil mencabuti rumput sangking kesalnya.

"Apa, sasuke-kun??" Tanya Karin mulai GR. Dia berharap sasuke merubah pikirannya.

"Sebenarnya………"ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Jangan, Sasukeeeeee !!" desis Itachi yang mulai mencabuti bunga di sekitarnya karena terlalu kesalnya. Wah, itu udah gila namanya. Cepet hubungi RSJ terdekaaat ! (Plok ! Author dilempar wajan ama Itachi.)

"Sebenarnya apa??" Tanya Karin lagi. Dia semakin GR. Senyum mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada nasi di rambut lo. Cuma mao bilang itu, kok."ucap Sasuke santai.

"SASUKEEEEE !! Sebenarnya kamu itu…"

"Ako menolakmu. Cukup, aku mao pulang. Sayonara !!" ucap sasuke sok cool. Lalu, dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Karin.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA !! KAMU KEJAAAAAAMMM !!" tangisan Karin meledak.

Sementara itu, Itachi malah tengah bersorak kayak orang abis ngeliat tim pemain sepak bolanya berhasil mencetak gol untuk kemenangan mereka.

"YEEEESSSS !! ADEK GW EMANG PINTEEEERRR !! Walau masih pinteran gw…(kepedean!)"sorak Itachi sambil berpakaian pom-pom girl. Kayaknya terlalu lebay, ya?

"Itachi-san…"

"Tungguuu !! Gw masih mau bersorak-sorak gembiraa !! OYE ! O-O-OOYYYEE !!"

"Itachi-saan!!"

"Iiiiih !! Tunggu napaaaa ?? OYEEE ! O-O-OYYYE ! O-O-OYYYEHEE ! OYE !!"

"ITACHI-SAAAAAAN !! CUKUP GILANYAAAA !!" seru Sasuke serak. Ruapnya dia yang dari tadi manggil-manggil. Sasuke menyolok kedua pinggang Itachi dengan jarinya yang merupakan titik kelemahan Itachi.

"EH GUE EMANG BENER-BENER GANTENG DAN KEREN DARI KUTUB UTARA AMPE KUTUB SELATAN DARI BENUA ASIA AMPE BENUA ASIA LAGI SAMPE-SAMPE BRAD PTT, TOM CRUISE, KARL PATRICK, ZAC EFRON, LEONARDO DE-CAPRIO AJA MASIH DI BAWAH LEVEL GUEEE!!" Itachi memekik sambil mengeluarkan latah keramatnya. Latahnya aja udah terlalu kepedean.

"Rupanya Itachi-san dari tadi ngintip aku, yaa ! Ngakuuu !!"ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan _death glare_-nya.

"Nggggg..be…begitu laaaah… napa??" Tanya Itachi takut-takut plus cengar-cengirnya. Kok kakak takut adek sendiri?

"Ga ada apa-apa. Cuma mao ngetes _death glare_-ku kok. Hehe." Ucap sasuke dengan cempreng voice-nya. Itachi sweatdropped. "Ya odah, pulang yok !"

"Gendong kakak dong, Sasuke-kun !"ucap Itachi malas sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput taman. "Kakak Letih, Lesu, Lemah, Lunglai, Lemas, LAPER lagi !"

"Pake gerobak sampah mau?!"tawar Sasuke ketus.

"Boleh kalau bisa !!" jawab Itachi menantang Sasuke. Ternyata, hal itu benar-benar dilakukan Sasuke. Sasuke meletakkan Itachi di dalam gerobak sampah.(Kuat amat?) Tapi, bukan didorongnya, malah ditinggalkan !

"Silahkan suruh gerobaknya jalan ! Ahoy !! Daaaghh !!"ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"Woi ! Sialan luu !!"pekik Itachi. "Lu mau tinggalin kakak lu disini sendiri?!"

"Ngapain harus sama aku?! Itachi-san kan punya kaki sendiri ! Ga perlu digendong kaaan??"

--tbc--

Sampai sini dulu.

Review pleaseee !!

**Next Chapter: Rencana Itachi !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencana Itachi !

Chapter keduanya cepet diupdate nih !

Lagi rajin soalnya.

Ini dia, Rencana itachi !

R&R pleeaaaaasseeee!!

--

Chapter 2 : Rencana Itachi !

_Pada malamnya di rumah kediaman keluarga Pak Fugaku…_

"Wiiiih… lo mau kemana? Rapi bener??"Tanya Itachi yang nyelonong aja ke kamar Sasuke tanpa ketok pintu juga penghormatan umum dulu.

"Adodododoooh… Itachi-san mau tau aja, deh? Aku ka nada urusan penting !!"jawab Sasuke sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan cermat.

"Penting ya? Ehm… jangan-jangan lo mau pacaran ya !!"tebak Itachi kenceng-kenceng sambil mengacak-acak lagi rambut Sasuke yang udah di tata rapi.

"SSSTTT… Itachi-saaan ! Ntar kalo ketauan ayah bisa gawaaat ! Aku kan ga boleh pergi malem-maleeem..!"ujar sasuke cepat.

"Biar aja dong? Btw… mao "ehm" ama siapa ne? Sakura-chan?"tanya Itachi lagi dengan suara agak kecil.

"Nembak aja belum, gimana mau pacaran?!"

"OOOO..JADI BELUM DITEMBAAAAAKK??" pekik Itachi mengguncang-guncang Sasuke.

Pak Fugaku yang mendengar seruan itu, langsung berseru.

"O maii gott, Itachi-kuuuuun !! sasuke-kuuun !! Kalian ngerencanain pembunuhan ?! Itachi, jabatanmu jadi pasukan Anbu bisa dicopot, tauk ! Lo mau nembak temen ato musuh ?!"

Anbu? Padahal Itachi diem-diem juga ikutan Akatsuki. Tapi ayahnya kaga tau. Akatsuki tuh paan? Panjang ceritanyaaaa !! masa' mau diceritain sejarahnya jugak?!

"Aduh, ayaaaaah !! Kami lagi maen Counter Strike koook ! Bukan nembak yang begituaaan !! (Bo'ong ni ye)"seru Itachi dan sasuke berbarengan.

Akhirnya, Pak Fugaku diem juga. Fiuh.

"Diem jugak tu gaek ! (Dasar anak durhaka.) Lanjutin ! Kapan lo mau nembak dia?"Tanya Itachi mulai serius.

"Ini aku mao pergi mao nembak dia !!"jawab sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

"Dimana ? Dimana Dimanaaa??"Tanya Itachi dengan semangat '45 nya.

"Di taman yang tadi. Romantis kan??"Tanya Sasuke cool. "Sekarang… gimana penampilanku ??"

Itachi memperhatikan adiknya sudah guanteeeeeeeeng bangeeeeeeet !! (Hoek ! Jijay ding !) sorot matanya yang tajam dan cool… (Basi !) Wuiiih ! gaya rambutnya juga…kyaaa !! (Mirip pantat bebek euy… gilo…) juga aroma parfumnya yang…hmmm !! (Bau' jengkol!)

Karena kebanyakan menghina, Author dilempari lemari ama Sasuke.

"Adik gw keren daaaah !!"puji Itachi terpaksa. Padahal dia males banget muji adiknya. Soalnya dia merasa lebih ganteng dirinya daripada Sasuke.

"Hahaha ! Sekarang, aku pergi dulu. Tapi Itachi-san jangan buntutin akuu, yaa !!"sasuke memperingatkan.

"Hayooo… mau ngapain tuuuuh ??"Tanya Itachi dengan nada curiga.

"Curigaan amat siih ! Tenang aja … ga bakal ngapa-ngapain koook !!"jamin sasuke. Tapi… belum tau bener ato enggak.

"Wokeh deeeeh…. GOOD LUCK YAAA !!" seru Itachi kepada sasuke yang sudah kabur lewat jendela.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Itachi langsung menyambar HP W980i-nya. Itachi menelepon Kisame !

"Halllooooowwwwwhhh… siapa neeeeeh…??"sambut Kisame dengan suara males.

"Orang."jawab Itachi kesal. "Tega bgt dia ga nyimpan nomor gw yang udah ada selama 13 taooon !!"batin Itachi.

"Iya… gw tau lo tu orang… ga mungkin lo tu monyeeet… Eh, bisa juga lo tu emang monyet !"ucap Kisame.

"Anjrit."ucap Itachi datar.

"…" Kisame tidak bersuara.

"…" Itachi juga tidak bersuara.

Karena heningnya, sampai terdengar suara "….KRIK KRIIK… KRIIIK… KUKURUYUUUUUK….! MOOOO… MBEEEK…MBEEEEEEK…."

"Atashi wa Itachi, Kisame-saaaan !!"ucap Itachi akhirnya.

"Nooooohh… gitu dooooong !! Ngomong keeek !!"sahut Kisame semangat.

"Lagi ngapain lu?"tanya itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pedicure… manicure… biasa… rawat badan." Jawab Kisame.

"Sedeng lu. Eh, lo mau bantu gw ga?"tanya itachi lagi.

"Apaan? Godain cowok? Ato cewek?"

"Enggak ! Bantuin ngawasin adek gw, Sasuke !"jawab Itachi.

"Wooo… napa adek lo?"tanya Kisame.

"Dia mau nembak Haruno sakura." jawab Itachi sambil ngupil. "Mau ga?"

"Nembak ?? Wakakakakakakakk !! Ngada-ngada aja lo ni aah !! Masa' orang mau nembak cewek harus dijagain ? Emang ceweknya tuh vampire? Ato monster? Takut dimakan, gitu?! Wakakakakakk !!" tawa Kisame tergelak-gelak.

"Serius donx !!" ucap Itachi jengkel. "Penting tauuuk !"

"Emang sepenting apa sih ? Ga ada tugas lain, apa??"Tanya Kisame mulai berhenti tertawa.

"Kalo lo nolak, gw bikin lo jadi sup sirip ikan hiu. MAU ?!" ancam Itachi.

"Hek?! Sirip ikan hiu ?? I..Iya deeeeh !! Gw mao !" ucap kisame takut-takut. Ludahnya ditelen berkali-kali. Tidak berkutik.

"Sekalian, ajak Pain-san de ka ka ! Cepetan ! Kalo lama, gw bikin lo jadi hiu goreng !" ancam Itachi lagi sambil menahan tawa.

"I…IYA !! BAIK, ITACHI-SAAAN !!" jawab Kisame terbata-bata. Setelah telepon ditutup, Kisame langsung berlari secepat kilat ke markas Akatsuki.

_Di markas Akatsuki…_

"Gawaaaat !! Gawaaaaaat !! Gawaaaaaaaaat !!" teriak Kisame di telinga Pain begitu tiba di markas Akatsuki.

"Kisameeee !! Lo kira gw budeeek ?? Dateng-dateng langsung teriak kaya gitu ! Ada apa siih ?! Gw kan lagi pacaran ama Konaaan ! (He? Konan ama Pain?!)" kata Pain kesal.

"Iya neeh ! Nyebelin bgt !" timpal Konan.

"Uang shopping lo abis?! Makanya, jangan boroooos !!" ujar Zetsu.

"Aduuuuuhhh… bukan yang ituuuuu !!" seru Kisame. "Itachi-san minta pertolongan kita, Pain-san !"

"Ada musuh ?" Tanya Sasori.

"Bukaaaan… adek dia, Sasuke Uchiha mau nyatain cinta ke sweet heartnyaaa !"

"Wiiiih… sweet heart? Siapa? Siapa?!" Tanya Hidan semangat.

"Ga tau deh. Yang penting itu intinya !"

"Cantik ga ?! Cantik ga?!" Tanya Tobi blo'on.

"Ga tau orangnya gimana mau bilang cantik, o'ooon !!" seru Deidara yg ga pernah akur ama Tobi.

"Mau nembak aja pake body guards segala. Emang ada ape?" tanya Pain heran.

'Pain-san, tadi gw juga mikir gitu ! Tapi, Itachi-san ngancam bakal bikin gw jadi sup sirip ikan hiu kalo gw nolak !"

"HAHAHAHA ! SIAPA SURUH JADI HIU ?!" ledek Kakuzu.

"Padahal gw pengen bgt jadi Zac Efron…" tutur Kisame kepedean.

"HALOOOO… SADAR DAN NGACALAH WAHAI KISAME-SAN…! BAHKAN TUHAN AJA OGAH JADIIN LO SEBAGAI ZAC EFROOON…" kata Tobi menghina.

"Lo menghina gw ?? Hhh??" ucap Kisame kesal sambil melotot kearah Tobi.

"Ga menghina kok, Kisame-saan ! Cuma ngejek…" kata Tobi dengan tampang ga berdosa.

"Udah, udaaaah !! Kisame, sekarang Itachi ada dimana?" Tanya Pain mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Di rumahnya." jawab Kisame.

"Wokeeeeeeh !! SEMUANYA !! KE RUMAH ITACHI UCHIHAAA !!" seru Pain.

"Nyanteeeeeeeeee…."jawab seluruh anggota Akatsuki dengan jawaban yg sungguh-sungguh SOPAN !

Akhirnya, mereka semua sampai di rumah Itachi. Mereka semua manjat pohon jengkol di deket jendela kamar Itachi. (Kerenin dikit kek nama pohonnya ! Pohon jengkol tuh namanya sangat sangat tidak keren !)

"Akhirnya kalian dating juga…." sapa Itachi.

"Sekarang, mana adek lo Sasuke?"tanya Pain celingak celinguk.

"Udah pergi ke taman, Pain-san. Kita langsung nyusul aja ! Ntar ketinggalan acara nembaknya !" usul Itachi.

"Kita beneran mao ngawasin adek lo?" tanya Kisame memastikan.

"Sebenarnya… gw Cuma minta tolong temenin gw ikut ngintipin adek gw nembak dia. Hehehehe…" ujar itachi dengan cengar-cengir khasnya. Pain de ka ka sweatdropped. Ya ampun…

"O ya ! Kita belom tau nih siapa sweet heartnya si Sasuke !" kata Hidan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yup. Betul itu !! Siapa emangnya?" tanya Deidara.

"Dia Haruno Sakura." Jawab Itachi.

"OOOOO !! YANG ITUUU !!" pekik Sasori.

"Dia cantik, loooooohhh !!" timpal Hidan.

"Wih?? Cantiik ??" ujar Zetsu semangat.

"Alaaaaaaa… ntar pasti dia dimakan Zetsu-saan !" celetuk Deidara cari masalah.

"Mana cantikan gw ama dia??" Tanya Konan tiba-tiba. Semua terdiam. Soalnya Konan kan emang cantik juga !

"Nggg…" Itachi bingung.

"Cantikan kamu dong sweety… (pake sweety segala !! Kacaauu !!)" ucap Pain lembut.

"Cantikan Konan-sama dooong !!" seru Tobi tiba-tiba.

"Ooooh…….."ucap Konan puas karena semua pada bilangin dia cantik.

"Tapi, Konan-sama…."kata Tobi lagi. "cantiknya Konan-sama itu beda…"

"Maksudnya?!" tanya Konan heran sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Cantik Konan-sama itu artinya Cacat ANggoTa fisIK !! Hahahahahaha !!" jawab Tobi menghina.

"TOBIIIIIIIIII………………apa yang kau bilang barusan, hhhmmmhh??" kata Konan lembut tapi wajahnya devil face. Tobi langsung diseret ama Deidara.

"M…maaf, Konan-sama ! Tobi ni emang rada-rada… hehe….." ucap Deidara tersenyum sumbang sambil memenyet-menyet Tobi.

"Cukup… sweety, (Sweety lagi ! Makin kacau aja niih !!) jangan hiraukan dia." bujuk Pain.

"Ngg… kau benar, my darling… (My darliiing ?? KACAAAAAAAUUUU !!)" ucap Konan lembut juga. Konan dan Pain saling pandang-pandangan.

"Konan….."kata Pain lagi.

"Pain…" kata Konan juga.

"EHMMM !! EHHHMM !! WOOOOOIIII !! LANGIT DAN BUMI MEMANGGIL KONAN-SAMA DAN PAIN-SAAAN !! KITA MAO PERGI, TAAAUUUUK !!"seru Itachi de ka ka.

"Ups…." Ucap Konan dan Pain berbarengan dengan wajah merah. "Sorry…"

"Ya udah. Sekarang, kita pergi aja !" usul Itachi berjalan menuju jendela.

"YOP !! AYOOOHHH !!" seru Pain.

BOOFFH !! Mereka semua menghilang pake bunshin.

--tbc--

Ada ditambahin juga tadi tentang cinta Konan ama Pain.

Hhay ! Gpp kan ?? D

Wokeh, Repiiiuuuu yup !

**Next Chapter : Aishiteru, Sakura-chan !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Aishiteru Sakurachan !

Gomene minna-sa~n !!

Maaf telat uploadnya... banyak ujian mematikan ! Browsing jadi vakum 1 bulan ! T.T

To the point !

**Summary Last Chapters****: Setelah Sasuke menolak cinta Karin, dia akan mengatakan cintanya pula pada Sakura. Itachi yang mengetahui itu pun mulai mengajukan rencana kepada Akatsuki untuk ikut menonton sekaligus menjaga Sasuke dalam acara yang romantis itu.**

Chappie 3 : Aishiteru Sakura-chan !

Sasuke uda lama bgt duduk di kursi reyot panjang di taman. Matanya uda keriap-keriapan, mulutnya udah nguap berulang-ulang sampe pegel. Kepalanya uda kaya' mobil ngerem mendadak melulu.

"Whoooooaaaallllaaaaaaahhhhhh….!Sakura-chan ini lama amat sih… gw udah nunggu 3 jam 40 menit 38,965876 detik… Apa jangan-jangan dia lupa ama janjinya ya…" gumam sasuke sambil sandaran di kursi merem melek dengan muka tanpa ekspresi.

Akhirnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, juga bermusim-musim dilalui, gadis yang ditunggunya itu pun datang. Rambut pinknya tampak berkibar mulus ditiup angin.

"Sa-Sakura-chan ! Akhirnya lo datang juga !" sapa sasuke semangat saat melihat gadis itu datang seraya berdiri tegak di depannya. Tidak lupa merapikan baju, rambut, juga ngelap iler yang nempel di pipi.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Sakura sinis. Dia melihat Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Dari bawah ke atas. Atas ke bawah. Bawah ke atas lagi. Atas ke bawah. Bawah ke atas lagi. Atas ke bawah. Bawah ke atas lagi. Capek ah !

"Lo kok lupa sih? Gw kan Uchiha Sasukee !! Masa' lo lupa ama cowok nan ganteng se-konoha??" tanya sasuke heran. Muncul kepedean khasnya yang juga dimiliki Itachi. Sifat khas klan Uchiha kini bener-bener terbalik 360 derajat. **(Itu mah muter-muter aja !)**

"Uchiha Sasuke? Gw ga kenal lo. Lo juga jgn sok-sok kenal ama gw ! Kalo nge-fan, ga usah kepedean basi kayak tadi ! Dasar rambut pantat bebek ! Nyebur aja ke comberan sono !" ujar Sakura dengan juteknya.

"Huwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!!!!" Sasuke menangis meraung-raung. Narik-narik rambut sampe pada rontok. Banting-bantingin kursi. Akhirnya dia digotong ke RSJ terdekat oleh tim anbu.

**Sutradara : "CUT ! CUT ! CUUUUUT !!"**

**Author: "Maab pak bu dek kak bang kek nek om tante nak cu cit…"**

**Sasuke : "Kurang panjaaang !!! (sewot)"**

**Sakura**** : "Napa sih?"**

**Author: "Ada kesalahan dialog !"**

**Sasuke : "Yang manahh ?!!"**

**Author: "Bukan lo !!! (balas sewot) Gw ngomong sama Sakura !"**

**Sasuke : "Huh ! (monyong 5 inchi)"**

**Sakura**** : "Dialog yang mana?"**

**Author : "Barusaaan... waktu adegan ngebentak Susuke..."**

**Sasuke : "SASUKE, blo'oooon !!"**

**Sakura : "Ngoooooh… yang itu ? Masa' iya sih… (sambil melihat teks dialognya) Eh, kok tulisannya di sini "Mak Jutek" ??!"**

**Author : "Karena itu gw bilang salah dialog ! Ketuker sama dialog "Mak Jutek dan Mak Centil" !"**

**Sasuke : "(sinis sambil menirukan kata-kata Author) Karena itu gw bilang salah dialog ! Ketuker sama dialog "Mak Jutek dan Mak Centil" !!"**

**Author : "Lo sinis banget sih sama gw !? Mau minta tanda tangan bilaang !! (dengan GR kampungan)"**

**Sasuke : "Ada ember?"**

**Sutradara : "Aduuuuuuhhh !!! Kaliaan !! (menahan lengan author dan sasuke) Anak sama ibu kok berantem..."**

**Author & Sasuke : "ANAK ?!! IBUU??!!! (Dengan wajah mual)"**

**Sakura**** : "Terserah laaah... yang penting udahan dulu dong berantemnya ! Besok juga boleh, tapi jangan sekaraang !"**

**Sasuke dan Author saling pelototan.**

**Sutradara : "Sekarang... kita lanjut lagi !! Take 67,....... and... ACTION !!!"**

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, gadis yang ditunggunya itu pun datang. Rambut pinknya tampak berkibar mulus ditiup angin.

"Sa-Sakura-chan ! Akhirnya lo datang juga !" sapa sasuke semangat saat melihat gadis itu datang seraya berdiri tegak di depannya. Tidak lupa merapikan baju, rambut, ngelap iler yang nempel di pipi, de el el.

"A…Sasuke-kun ! Kau mengagetkanku saja…"ucap Sakura pelan dilanjut dengan senyum manisnya. Pokoknya maniiiiiiiiiis ! **(Menurut sasuke)** "Ngomong-ngomong sasuke-kun, apa yang ingin dibicarakan?"

"Ini mengenai kau dan aku…"wajah Sasuke mulai blushing. Mulai deh garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau dan aku…? Tentang apa…?? Soal kemaren lo gw siram pake keran itu?"tanya Sakura.

"Bukan yg itu…."Sasuke menyela.

"Yang waktu gw tinggalin lo di kuburan trus dikejer-kejer kuntilanak itu?"

"Bukaaaan…"sasuke mulai menunduk

"Oooo… atau yang waktu gw lari pas lo dicium orang gila sebelah rumah gw??"

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaannnnn….(Batin sasuke : Kalo ni cewek masih bacot juga, gw bisa bete lama-lama !!)"

"Atau yang…" sebelum Sakura selesai bicara, tangan Sasuke sudah mendarat di mulut Sakura.

"Ini lain."ucap sasuke pelan. Akhirnya Sakura diam juga.

"Jadi…tentang apa??" tanya Sakura. Mereka mulai serius.

"Kita duduk aja dulu. Ga enak bicara sambil berdiri." tawar Sasuke without expression dengan wajah menunduk.

"Atau tentang..."

'LO DIEM DULUUUUUU !!!!" bentak Sasuke geram membuat rambut Sakura terbang-terbang akibat angin yang dikeluarkan dari mulut sasuke.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sementara itu, Itachi dkk **(dan kera-kera)** udah manjat dan duduk di atas pohon dengan gaya aneh masing-masing sambil nonton mereka berdua.

"Aduuuhh… adek gw kira-kira berhasil ga' ya….?" Ucap Itachi sok panik sendiri.

Krik krik krik… No respon.

Aduuuuh…. Berhasil ga' ya…????" Itachi mulai kesal.

Krik krik krik krik… still no respon.

"Iiiiih… berhasil gak siiiihh???!!" Itachi mulai naik darah.

Krik krik krik… stay no respon.

Ck ! Berhasil ga' niiih…..???!!" Karena dari tadi tidak ada tanggapan dari teman-temannya, dia kehilangan kesabarannya yang masih dibawah normal. "Woy ! Berhasil ga' kira-kiraaaa ???!!! Malah pada cengo semua !!"

"Lha? Lo nanya ama kita? " tanya Zetsu dengan wajah o'on. "Gw kira lo cuma komat-kamit sok panic at the disco sendiri !"

"Weh ! Lo nge-copycat nama band paporit gw ?! Lo ngebajak nama panik at the disco ?!!" Sasori sewot pada Zetsu. Siap-siap menyerang dengan kugutsu teddy bearnya pinknya.

"Emangnya lo bukan tukang copycat!??" tanya Zetsu sebel. "Nama lo niru-niru band paporit gw ! Saosin !" balas Zetsu.

"Alaaaah…nama Sasori kan juga niru-niru nama bumbu masak itu looh ! SAORI !!" tambah Tobi dan langsung dapat sambutan gamparan Sasori.

"Jadi lo seneng nama gw jadi nama bumbu masak?!" geram sasori. Tobi mengangguk cepat tanpa takut-takut.

"Udah, udaah ! **(Sang pembela dan pelerai orang-orang geblek dataaaaang… PAIN !) **jangan ribuuut… mau rencananya sukses gaaa ?? Ntar kalo Itachi ketauan lagi ngintip mereka, kita bisa kacau !!" lerai Pain yang tangannya lagi menggenggam tangannya Konan.

"Sukses ato enggaknya kan berbalik ke Itachi. Kita-kita kan ga terlibat ! Apa rugi kita coba? Paling Itachi sendiri yang kena mampus ! Dasar tua bangka !" ucap Kisame santai yang lagi asyik pedicure manicure.

"Apa lo bilang, sam **(keren bgt namanya)**?!"bentak Itachi. "gw denger lo tadi ngejelekin gw."

"IIIIIHHH !! GE-ER !! Siapa yg ngomongin lo ! Ya kan, Tobi??" kata Kisame sambil memberi isyarat pada Tobi agar tidak membocorkan rahasia.

"Dia gak ngejelekin senpai, kok !" ucap Tobi. "tapi dia cuma bilang "Dasar tua bangka" !"

Kisame mulai membaca ayat Al-Qur'an. Mulai dari Al-Ikhlas ampe Al-Baqarah. Itachi cuma ketawa maksa dengan tampang killer.

"Tuan Hoshigaki yang ganteng....."ucapnya pelan sambil merangkul Kisame.

"A...ada apa, kakek? Jangan gombal deh... Ups !" Kisame kelepasan.

"GW BIKIN LO HIU GOREEEEEEEENG !!!!" jerit Itachi mirip kepala suku di pedalaman hutan yang nyuruh warganya buat nyantap manusia yang ditemukannya.

"Tunggu !!! Sebelum gw mati..." Kisame gemetaran. "tolong selesaikan mani-pedi gw dong. Gak afdol kalo mayat gw dikubur dalam keadaan berantakan kaya' gini"

"Didandani gimana pun juga tetep aja berantakan, Kisame..." tutur Zetsu.

"Sampai gw aja ga bisa bedain mana gigi mana mata." tambah Sasori.

"Sabar ya, senpai ! Senpai pasti bakal dikenang abadi selamanya sebagai orang paling keren sedunia deh" hibur Tobi dengan tampang innocent.

"Yakin, Tob??" tanya Kisame terharu. "Ternyata walaupun lo agak lemot, gw akui lo emang orang yang baiiik...."

"Maksudnya... diantara bangkai-bangkai hiu..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Setelah beberapa lama sasuke masih belum jawab apa-apa. **(Lama bgt sih. Mana Authornya harus jumpa fans nanti…) **Itachi de ka ka masih setia menunggu. Itachi ngupil, Kisame asyik pedicure manicure, Sasori sms-an ama ceweknya, Zetsu makan cemilan, Deidara asyik neropongin macam-macam, Hidan berzikir, Konan asyik ngobrol berduaan ama Pain, Kakuzu ngitungin duit, sedangkan Tobi main Empire Earth di laptop.

"Zetsu-san ! bagi cemilan dong !" pinta Sasori tiba-tiba sambil megang perutnya yang udah membunyikan alarm berkali-kali. Dengan alarm lagu Afterlife-nya A7x **(author's fave soong !!)**"gak ada makanan kecil, makanan besar juga gak pa-pa deh"

"Acaranya belum kelar tuh ! Tahan dikit !" tolak Zetsu. Padahal dia udah makan 5 bungkus. Ludes !

"Makan aja satu pabrik cemilan !" desis Sasori.

"HOREEEEEEEE !!!!!!! GW UDAH AMPE ATOMIC AGE-WW 1 !!! AHOOOOYY !!! HOREEE !!! HOREEEE !!! HOREEEE !! HOREEEE !!! HO…"teriak Tobi. Langsung di gaplok pake sandal jepit Hidan.

"Gw mau konsen zikir, tau' !" protes Hidan. Tobi cuma mencibir.

"Halah, sok alim lo !"celetuk Deidara yang lagi neropong gerombolan cewek-cewek di pemandian air panas. Dasar otak hentai ! "Asoooooiii… cantik bgt tuh ceweek !!"

"Daripada elo ! Ngintipin cewek mulu kerjanya ! Cuci tuh otak ! laki-laki mata ember !" dengus Hidan. "mata lo bisulan mampus lo !"

"Yeeee…! Gw kan lagi melihat pemandangan yang indah di situ ! Gitar spanyol broo !!" bantah Deidara. Hidan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kaya' orang alim gitu.

"OOOOO…. Jangan-jangan lo mao nengok juga ??!!" teriak Deidara tiba-tiba. GLEK ! Hidan melongo inncocet. "Iya kaaaan????!! Lo sok-sok ngelarang gw padahal lo juga mau kaaaan??!"

Hidan terdiam sesaat, lalu dengan mimik sok sucinya, dia menolak matang-matang **(mentah-mentah kali !) **"Ih, sorry lha ya? Kalo mau mata bisulan, jangan ngajak-ngajak orang dooong ! Malu punya mata bintitan sendiri?!"

"Bener lo kaga nyesel?"tanya Deidara dengan devil facenya.

"Beneeeer !!!" teriak Hidan lagi.

"Gw bayar deeeh... 6 juta Ryo..."bujuk Deidara.

"Emang gw Kakuzu?!" Hidan sewot karena dirinya disamakan dengan Kakuzu, si mata duitan kelas kakap di Akatsuki.

"Gw beliin tasbih baru kalau gitu..."

"Enggaak !!!"

"Kualitas ekspor... asli dari arab lho..."

"Kurang jauh !! Gak tergoda !!"

"Dari Afrika pedalaman !! Puas ?!"

"TETEP GAK MAOO !!! Mau dari Arab, dari Afrika, dari kepala lo, dari buntut lo, I SAY NOOO !!!"

"Ya udah kalo gak mau.... Padahal di situ ada Tsunade-sama loooohhhh… dia lagi…"

"PINJEM TEROPONGNYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!"teriak Hidan sembari menyambar teropong Deidara. Deidara hanya tersenyum licik sambil cekikikan mirip Kuntilanak. Dasar penyesat umat Dewa Jashin !

"Virus hentai !" gumam Deidara sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. 'Sukses, kaann ???"

Krik krik krik krik... Deidara sweatdropped sendiri.

"Gw dikacangin..."batin Deidara sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Sakura… sudah lama aku ingin mengatakan ini…"

"Kamu udah ngulangin kata itu 20 kali, Sasuke-kun ! Cepetaaaan ! To the point aja deeeeh !!" Sakura mulai gak sabar dengan mata yg makin redup.

"Aku….."

Itachi de ka ka langsung mengalihkan perhatian ke Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka mulai antusias nontonnya. Itachi ngangguk-ngangguk cemas sendiri. Pain dan Konan panik sambil pelukan **(KACAAAAUUUUU !!!!!!)**, Sasori nutup mukanya, Tobi malah sesak napas , Kisame HHC sambil meluk Itachi **(kalian emang yaoi. Aku restuin kok *ditendang Itachi FC* Kisame mah jarang punya FC ! XD) **tapi langsung dilepas Kisame mengingat perkelahian tadi, Zetsu melotot, Kakuzu ngelipet-lipet kecil uangnya (karena snewen), Deidara terus menarik-narik teropongnya yang masih dipinjam Hidan yg terus neropongin cewek di pemandian.

"Woy ! Gatel lo ? Ntar gw garok lo pake kerokan sampah ! Nonton dooong !" bentak Deidara pada Hidan. Kini giliran Deidara yang sok alim.

"Gantiin posisi gw lo ! Haha !" ledek Hidan. Weleh… preman jadi ahli agama. Ahli agama jadi preman. Akhirnya teropong berhasil dirampas Deidara ketika Hidan digelitikin pinggangnya.

"Dei-jandaaaaaaaa !!!!" pekik Hidan kesal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aku…………."ucap Sasuke ragu-ragu. Jari-jari telunjuknya saling beradu **(kaya' Hinata lagi malu gitu loohh.. tau lah gimana !!)**

"Sasuke, kamu udah bilang hal itu berulang-ulang selama 80 ka…"

"AISHITERU, SAKURA-CHAN !! LO MAU GA JADI PACAR GUEE ???"teriak Sasuke akhirnya dengan wajah merah . Wajah Sakura tak kalah merah bak kepiting rebus. Blushing !

Orang-orang lebay di atas pohon, langsung berteriak layaknya katrok guys, kecuali Itachi yg ga ikut teriak tentunya. "CHO SOUUUUUUUUURRR!!!!!!!! **(kok asem?)** ROMANTIS EUUUUUUUUYYYYY !!!!!!"

Sasuke en Sakura celingak-celinguk mendengar suara yang mirip suara-suara setan dari alam kubur itu.

"BEGOOOO !!" seru Itachi sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Kalo dia tau dia gw buntutin gmnaaaahh ???!! Bisa mati gw !!"

"hehe… Sorry..sorry !! Soalnya romantis bgt…" ucap Kisame cengengesan.

"Ho'ooh ! Uchiha emang romantis ! Top !" tanggap Tobi sok-sok ga mau kalah sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Apa?!" dengus pain sewot. "Emang Uchiha aja yg bisa romantis? Gw jugak bisa !! Konan… Mau gak… lo nikah ama gw…???** (Ayo teriak bareng-bareng : "PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!")**"

Semua ternganga. Pain ngelamar Konan?! Di pohon jengkol lagi?! Ga strategis amat sih tempatnya !

"Aku mauu beib… **(BEIB??? WADOOOW !! PARAH + KACAAAAAUUU !!!) **Tapi kita kawin bo'ongan aja yaaa…"

GDBUMMMM !!! Semuanya jatuh dengan posisi nungging.

_Di bawah…_

"Tapi Sasuke…" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "apa mungkin kita bisa bersama??"

"Untuk ente dan ane… eh , salah ! untuk kau dan aku… tiada yg tidak mungkin **(anything's possible ! new coca cola zero su… eh? Kok nyerempet ke situ segh?)** bahkan… untuk bersama…"

Akhirnya, Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. JANGAN NEGATIP DULU !!

"Busyeeeeet !!! Adek gw?????" batin Itachi kaya' setan kepanasan.

"Mereka… mau ngapain tuuuh ????!!!" batin Kisame dengan gaya feminimnya. Bahasa untuk gaya Kisame yang sebenarnya sih "dengan gaya hiu betinanya".

"Astopirulloooh !! Ini mah pilem 16 taon plees !" ucap Hidan nepuk-nepuk dada sok alim lagi. Padahal dalam batinnya : "Alhamdulillaah…. Selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya gw bisa nonton yg ginian juga…"

"Taruiiihhh !! **(keluar bahasa minangnya Deidara.)** Lanjuuuuuttt !!!" seru Deidara melihat Sasuke dan Sakura pake teropong. Seneng. Dasar gatel ! Sini , gw garukin pake garokan sampaaah !! Tapi untungnya udah digaplok duluan ama Itachi karena teriakannya cukup keras.

"OMGGGG !!!" teriak kakuzu histeris.

"Mana nih LSJ !! (lembaga sensor jepang) Ga disensooor???!!" ucap Zetsu jengkel.

"Sasoriiii !!! Tutupin mata tobiii !! Dia masih keciiil !!" perintah Pain panik.

"Tobiii !! Tutup mataaa !!! Jangan ngintiiiip !!"seru sasori di telinga Tobi.

"Paan seeeeehh??? Emang Sasukenya mau main petak umpet ya ampe ga boleh diliat??" Tobi bertanya dengan gebleknya. Mata Tobi terpaksa ditutupin ama Sasori pake kaus kakinya busuknya.

"HOOOOOOEEEGGG !!!! JANGAN BIUS AKU, SENPAI !!!!"jerit Tobi kebauan seperempat mati.

"Hidung lo sebenarnya yang mana sih? Gw kira selama ini lubang di topeng lo ini mata..."tanya Sasori heran.

"Dua-duanya sih. Semua indera gw tergantung mata gw satu ni !"jelas Tobi. Sasori meringis ngeri. Bener juga sih... kalo lobang di topeng cuma satu, ya semua indera tergantung lobang itu dong !

"ARRRGGGHHH !!!"teriak Konan sambil…. Ya… memeluk Pain.

"Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong, beib ! Kamu sekarang persis orang gila ! Ntar aku ga mau anak kita persis kamu !" pinta Pain yang direspon oleh gamparan Konan.

Ternyata, apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan Sasuke?

"Honey... aku baru tau loh kamu punya tahi lalat di deket mulut..." tutur Sasuke.

"Masa'?" Sakura meraba mulutnya. "Gw aja baru tau lalat bertahi di sini..."

"YA ELAAAAHHHH !!! KIRAIN MAU NGAPAIIIN !!!"teriak semuanya kecuali Itachi.

"Jangan teriaaaaaaak....." desis Itachi agak keras geram sambil merantukkan kepalanya ke pohon. "Ngerti bahasa bumi gak, siiih???"

"Gw cuma ngerti bahasa Mars." celetuk Tobi yang menyebabkan kepalanya ketiban kaleng softdrink.

"Eeeeh ! Mana adegan serunyaaa ???!!" gerutu Deidara membanting teropongnya.

"Dasar orang kaya ! Teropong mahal gitu dibuang !" Kakuzu sewot. "kan bisa gw jual. Lumayan lho harganya di pasaran..."

Deidara buru-buru mengambil teropongnya dan langsung menjaga jarak dari Kakuzu.

"Untung belum keburu diambil.... Kalo iya, gw gak bisa neropongin cewek-cewek mandi lagi..." gumam Deidara lega.

"Bagus buat gw, dei..." ucap Hidan sambil bertasbih dengan wajah.... gatel. "gw mau memantau umatku yang sesat dari atas gedung !"

"Memantau umat atau ngeliat cewek mandi....???"tanya Deidara menggoda.

"Ngeliat cewek mandi."Hidan berkata jujur.

'Gw mau kasih lo asal lo ....."

"Asal...?"

"Asal bayar, dooooong....."

"Kakuzuu !! Lo tularin penyakit lo ke Deidara, yaaa ?!!" tanya Hidan ke kakuzu.

"Penyakit apaan ?!" tanya Kakuzu.

"Commercial acute syndrome !!!"

Tiba-tiba, di saat puncak romantisme di antara Sasuke dan sakura , datanglah orang ketiga yang menghampiri mereka. Biasanya orang ketiga itu setan, tapi ini bukan setan. Manusia setengah setan ! Karin ! ***Ditendang Karin FC***

"Oho... jadi kalian lagi mesra-mesraan !" seru Karin yang membuat kedua insan itu melihat ke arah sumber suara.

"Kalo iya, kenapa?"Sakura memasang tampang jengkelnya pada Karin. "Lo cewek ganjen dari team Hebi itu, kan?!"

"Tau juga lo. Tapi sorry ya, gw bukan cewek ganjen ! Lo tuh yang keganjenan !" hardik Karin.

"Eh, cari masalah lo ?!" Sakura menghampiri Karin dengan wajah kesal, namun segera dihentikan sasuke.

"Biar gw yang nanganin !" Sasuke turun tangan. "Heh, Karin, lo mau apa lagi sih?"

"Sasuke ! Aku mau kita bicara empat mata sebentar !"perintah Karin.

"Emang acaranya Tukul?" ledek sakura.

"Buat apa?" tanya Sasuke keberatan.

"Kita mau bahas pertunangan kita." jawab Karin dengan maksud agar membuat sakura cemburu. 'lo kan udah janji mau nikahin gw. Gw ga mau cewek sialan satu ini ngeganggu urusan kita."

"BRENGSEEEK !!!" seru Sakura seraya melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar Karin.

"Sweetie, cukup gw bilang !!" lerai sasuke menahan tangan sakura yang emosinya tak tertahankan lagi.

"Kok jadi acara berantem gini?" tanya Kisame.

"Senpai Deidara ! Mau support siapa?" tanya Tobi sambil merampas popcorn yang sedang dipegang Zetsu.

"TOBIIIII !!!"pekik Zetsu kesal.

"Gw yang baik aja dah ! Sakura !" jawab Deidara.

"Okeh. Kalo gitu aku Karin. Maju, Kariiin !!"

"Sakuraaa !! Tonjok mukanya !!"seru Deidara nggak mau kalah.

"Kariiin !!! Tonjok itunyaa !!! Yang atas ato yang bawah terserah deeh !!"seru Tobi yang alhasil dikenai tempelengan maknyus dari Itachi.

"Sekali lagi lo gitu, gw hajar itu elo !!" ancam Itachi garang.

"Hajar aja, senpai ! Tobi kan nggak punya itu !!" jelas Deidara dengan tampang jujurnya.

??

--------------===========================================================------------

"Lo mau apa lagi sih?! Masih belum puas soal tadi pagi? Lo bikin apes gw aja tau nggak !" ujar Sasuke pada Karin.

"Gw mau kita jadian ! Makanya, tinggalin tuh cewek !" kata Karin bersikeras.

"Ngerti nggak sih lo?" Sasuke mendorong Karin. Emosi abis ! "Gw nggak pernah suka ama lo ! Dan nggak akan pernah !"

Karin terhenyak. Dia menitikkan air matanya.

"JAHAAAT !!!" pekiknya seraya pergi dari situ. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Say..." Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "Lo ngelakuin itu semua demi gw...? So sweeet..."

"Wah, akting gw mantap ya? Aduduhh... gw berbakat juga ternyata !!" girang Sasuke.

GUBRAQ

Suasana hening di atas pohon.

"Tamat?" tanya Tobi longor.

"Bersambung ke episode minggu depan." sahut Deidara.

"Keren adik lo, bro ! Cara ngusirnya itu menghayati banget ! Matanya juga bicara gitu !" komentar Kisame.

"Lo pikir ini sinetron lop-lopan ?" Itachi cewod.

"Ketua !" panggil Zetsu. "Ketua kapan bisa romantis gitu?"

"Memang gw ngga romantis?!!" Pain ngga terima. "Lalu gw harus ngapain?"

"Cipika cipiki dong ! Bisanya kok nge-gombal doang." protes Sasori.

"Oke kalo gitu !!" pain bersemangat dan langsung mendekati bibirnya ke pipi Konan. Namun, langsung di tutup mulut Pain pakai selop Hidan.

"Taubatlah wahai siluman pierchiing !!" kata Hidan dengan bijaknya.

"BUSUUUUUUKKKKKK !!!" jerit pain histeris. "Mendingan bau ketek si Tobi ! Napa sih lo? Berdosa ya?!"

"Gw kasihan aja sama Konan kalo ngenyium bau gigi ketua. Coba, belum gosok gigi berapa bulan?"

"8 bulan." jawab Pain polos.

Semua muntah massal di tempat.

Karin berlari dan terduduk lemas di taman. Tampak ia masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sasu...ke..." isaknya. Tiba-tiba, muncul suigetsu di belakangnya.

"Soal sasuke Uchiha?" terkanya. Karin mendelik ke arah Suigetsu.

"Ngapain lo disini?!" hardik Karin kesal.

"Ya nyapa lo lah !" jawab suigetsu cengengesan. "udaaah.... ngapain cowok kaya' dia dipikirin terus?! Kerenan kakek gw ! Nyiksa diri aja..."

"Lo reseh banget sih, dasar gigi gergaji !!" Karin beranjak dari sana dengan kesalnya. Suigetsu cuma ternganga memperhatikan Karin.

Eperiwaaan ! R & R please ! ^^

**Next Chapter : ****Karin's 1st action !**


	4. Chapter 4 : karin's 1st action !

Yeeeee…

Chappie 4 is now updating !!

Dengan bacotan author yang makin banyak ! XD

Juz check this out !!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 : Karin's 1st action !

"Itachi-sa~n !!!! Wake up bebeeeh !!" seru Sasuke sambil meloncat-loncat heboh di atas tempat tidur Itachi yang berukuran Maid size. **(Emang ada geto?)**.

"Anjriiiiit ! Keinjeeek !!" umpat Itachi sambil meronta-ronta kesakitan mirip suaranya Axel (vokalis Gun n' Roses) yang lagi nge-scream karena "benda berharganya" kegencet kaki sasuke. **(Maaf… bagian ini harus diawasi oleh orang tua kalo umurnya masih di bawah 13 ! Sekalian, amrozi Itachi FC… -AMROZI??!!-)** "Sialan lo !! Bengkak nih !! Ntar gue mandul baru tau ! Nyungsep ke kamar langsung loncat kayak orang sarap gitu !"

"Gomen…gomeeen…" sasuke cengengesan. "Penyet yah?"

"Gepeng !!!" seru Itachi pedes.

"Didiemin entar juga normal lagi." Kata sasuke. "Apa perlu gue pompa?"**(jangan dibayangin yah. Di pikirin aja. –sama ajaah !- XDD)**

"Lo kira balon?!" Itachi swod.

"Iya sih, kalo itu jadi balon, gak ada yang mau beli yah. Mungkin cuma bencong-bencong yang suka nongkrong di deket markas ojek sini."

Itachi golek lagi sambil meringis.

"Ehh ! Bangun downg ! Gue mau minta tolong !" ujar Sasuke maksa

"Gak mau ! Ih ! Jijay !" jawab Itachi judes. Sasuke cemberut. "Ya ude, mau apa lo?"

"Temenin gue JJP."

"So… itu urusan gue? Lo kan punya kaki !!" Itachi balas dendam soal dia minta digendong tapi malah digotong ke tempat sampah **(Cocok juga sih dibuang ke sana. Wajah selebritis di kalangan muka yang gak pernah disetrika gitu emang pantes nongkrong bareng temen-temennya di tong sampah**. –**Itachi FC, lemparin author pakai uang aja ya…-)**

"Gue gak minta digendong ato diapain ! Gue cuma minta ditemenin kok!" kata sasuke. "Tapi kalo gue laper, traktirin…"

"Ah, payah lo. JJP aja kok perlu perwakilan gitu. Gak mauh ! Gue masih ngantuk!" Itachi kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Tak beberapa lama, terdengar alunan dengkuran yang terdengar familier di dunia katak.

"Ayolaaaah !!!" Sasuke maksa sembari membuka selimut Itachi lebar-lebar. "Gue cium loh !"

"IIIIHHHHH !!" Itachi gemeteran sambil ngusap-ngusap badannya dengan gaya tawaduk. **–banci mode : on-** "Ngeyel banget sih lo ! Napa sih tumben-tumbenan ngajak gue? minta temenin lagi..!"

"First day gue nih…" tutur Sasuke.

"First day apa?! Ama Sakura?!" tebak Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Di mana-mana kalo pacaran itu berduaan aja ! Emangnya bebek, harus rombongan ?"

"Gue kan belum berpengalaman dalam urusan gituan !" Sasuke ngeles.

"halah, alasan aja lo. Nembak aja udah mantep gitu! Lo bilang belum berpengalaman?"

"Kalo nembak kan…" Sasuke tiba-tiba tampak terkejut. Dan matanya melebar. Giginya saling merapat atur formasi **(?)** "Dari mana lo tau?! Ngintip gue ya?! Hah ?!"

"Eng…enggak kok !! Beneran !" Itachi ketakutan. Mulai ngesot menjauh dengan pose suster ngesot lagi jalan. Ngejreng abis sama rambutnya yang digerai dan juga tampak abis direbonding 5 kali sehari tiap hari **(rusak maksudnya !)**

"Terus, dari mana lo tau?!" Sasuke memungut pedang Katananya di atas meja sambil dijilatin"Mmh… enak juga nih !"

"Dari Kisame…"

"Kisame tau dari mana?!" mulai pasang kuda-kuda.

"Dari gue.."

"Hah ! Emang dasar lo, ya !!" sasuke mengacungkan pedang Katananya. "Dengan muka tua gitu masih aja gak tobat-tobat !"

"Tunggu, tunggu ! Gue tau dari mana??" Itachi berusaha menghindar dan mencari ide untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"….Gue?" sasuke nunjuk dirinya dengan tampang sepolos bayi.

"YA BERARTI LO YANG SALAH, GOBLOK !!!" umpat Itachi. Sasuke cuma ngangguk dengan ikhlasnya. Yah dua-duanya goblok kok ! Impas, 'kan?!

"Ngomong-ngomong… jadi gak temenin gue??" lanjut Sasuke.

"Upetinya dulu !" tangan Itachi mengadah.

"Sialan, adik sendiri diperas… Itu akibat les kepribadian ama Kakuzu !" gerutu Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebotol anti aging buat Itachi. "Noh ! Permark tuh muka !"

"FORMALIN ?!!!" Itachi histeris melihat label nama di botol itu yang tampak ditulis menggunakan spidol.

"Udah berpuluh-puluh anti aging gak sukses perbaiki muka lo. Makanya, gue coba aja formalin. Gue beli sama pasar gelap deket sini" Jelas Sasuke.

"Lo kira gue mayat?!" dengus Itachi siap-siap gampar beloved brothernya.

"Lebih tepatnya mayat hidup." Ujar sasuke. Itachi menghela nafas penuh hasrat ingin mencincang.

"Muka gue tambah rusak ntar !!" bentak Itachi.

"Tenang… kadar formalinnya cuma 0,01 % kok."

"99,99 % nya lagi?!"

"45 % air, 5 % gula, 10,9 % garam, 20 % kecap, 19,09 % penyedap MSG…"

"Kok mirip bumbu-bumbu mie goreng gitu?!" ujar Itachi.

"Mau gak?! Dari pada gue setrika?"

"Udah deh ! Sini ! Awas kalo gak manjur !" ancam Itachi sambil menirukan gaya bundo Malin Kundang yang mau mangutuak anaknyo.

"Kalo nggak manjur, lo boleh sumpahin gue bakal tenar seumur hidup !"

"Urgh ! Ngapain gw pake kalo gitu!" itachi melemparkan botol obat itu ke arah tempat sampah, namun meleset malah mengenai kaca jendela dan… pecah ! Duet uchiha itu pada cengo.

"ITACHI !!! SASUKEEE !!!" pekik suara kakek-kakek dari bawah.

"Gwa, si gaek mulai unjuk gigi ! jangan-jangan yang tadi kedengeraan !" Itachi panik gak karuan

"Gimana nih?! Bisa dicabik-cabik kita !!" Sasuke kebingungan sambil muter-muter gak jelas. "Kabur yuk !! Sekalian JJP !"

"Jalan buntu, oi ! Lewat mana lagi?! Masa' mau korek lantai?"

"Ya ini !" Sasuke menunjuk jendela yang pecah tadi. Lumayan buat kabur. Soalnya lubangnya cukup besar untuk dilewati manusia kurang gizi seperti mereka.

"Ah, bener juga ! Gue kabur duluan !" Itachi langsung terjun bebas tanpa pikir dua kali. "Yahoo !!!"

"Tunggu !!"

GEPLANG ! GUDUBRAK ! MEO~w **(??)**!!

"Ouch…"rintih Itachi dari bawah pelan.

"Lo sih ! Nekat over dosis !" desis Sasuke dari atas yang melihat kakaknya tergolek di rumput dengan posisi kaki ke atas membentuk sudut 90°. Lidahnya menjulur keluar. Tangannya terbentang lebar. **(bayangin deh gimana)**

"ITACHI !!! SASUKEEE !!! TUNGGU KALIAN !!" seru Daddy Fugaku. Makin lama terdengar makin keras. Itu berarti Daddy sedang menuju ke kamarnya ! Derap kaki berat terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Kyaa !! Gue turun juga yah!! Hiaaa !!" Sasuke langsung loncat keluar nyusul

"Ja… JANGAAAN !!!"

GEPLANG ! GUDUBRAK ! MEO~w **(??)**!!

"Ups… gak sengaja…" tutur sasuke innocent yang menimpa Itachi. Itachi kembali terbaring dengan kedua matanya bertanda X. "Sakit, bro?"

"Lo liat aja muka gue gimana…" Itachi lemas, koma, sekarat.

"Ngg… mati?" terka Sasuke ngasal. "Muka lo mengundang iba banget sih… gak tega gue !"

"kalo gitu bangkit dooong !!" Itachi hilang kesabaran. Sasuke segera bangkit dan tiba-tiba tak sengaja tersandung batu. Akhirnya kontan Sasuke terpelanting ke belakang kea rah Itachi.

"AUUUUUWWW !!" jerit Itachi mirip lolongan serigala tua yang lagi nyasar ketinggalan rombongan **(slow motion : on)**.

"SASUKE !!!! ITACHIII !!" suara Daddy terdengar lagi diiringi suara ketukan pintu yang memekakkan telinga. "Open the door !!"

"KYAAAA !! Kabur, cooyyy !!" komando Sasuke buru-buru berdiri dan hendak berlari. "Onii-san ! lelet banget sih ! Hari ap !"

"Keadaan melarat dan sengsara gini?!!" Itachi masih merintih. Dia menderita cedera kaki, tangan, badan, dan kepala.

"Kalo gitu, gak ada cara lain !!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik dengan paksa rambut Itachi. Itachi diseret.

"heeh ! Lepasiin ! Emang gw pekerja romusha ?!" hardik Itachi.

"Udah… gue seret sampai taman aja ! Tanggung tuh sakit !" kata sasuke dengan gaya raja iblis.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

"Lalu?"

"Gue baru creambath kemarin ! Kantong kering neeh ! Kotor lagi ntar kalo kena tanah !"

"Atau gini aja deh.." sasuke mengubah posisi seretannya. Kini dengan posisi duduk. 'Dengan gini rambut lo gak perlu susah-susah cuci gak jelas sana sini !"

"AUUUUWWWW !!!" terdengar lolongan serigala ala Itachi lagi **(slow motion : tetep on)**. Kali ini dengan bibir monyong yang bertambah 10 senti. "Ini baru sakiiiit !!!!! Heeelllppp !! heleeeeepppp !! heelleeebh !"

_Sementara itu…_

"ITACHI !! SASUKEE !!" Daddy berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar sasuke dengan kunci **(itu mah ngebuka biasa !!)**. "DADDY PUNYA KUE, LHO !! Mau nggak..? Eh? Kemana mereka? Kok ngilang?"

22

Sasuke yang kabur bareng kakaknya berhasil dengan sukses. Emang dasar Uchiha ya, karena terlalu jenius, buat mikirin hal-hal yang sepele gitu aja kayak orang IQ jongkok. Padahal, mereka bisa kan beralasan sama si Daddy gini : "_Ada lalat nempel di jendela. Trus pecah."_ Tapi, nyatanya juga, daddy toh gak denger suara pecahan kaca. Cuma mau ngasih kue ! Payah banget sih mereka ! Kecewa banget tau gak? Mau taruh dimana muka para orang-orang Uchiha?! **–mulut author disumpel kaos kaki karena banyak bacot- **Ah ya udah laah !! Lanjut !!

Beberapa jam setelah Itachi dan sasuke pergi, rumah mereka kedatangan seorang tamu cewek. Kayaknya satu keturunan ama Itachi **(keturunan rambut ijuk. XD Itachi FC… Juz kidding, OK?)**

"Hmmph… bener kagak ya ini rumahnya??" gumam cewek psikopat itu di depan gerbang rumah sasuke. "Seingat gue sih di sini… Tapi, gue coba dulu ah ! Sasuke, aku akan menghasut orang tuamu ! hahah !"

TING TONG BREET PREET PLUNG! DOR ! DOORR !

Karin sweatdropped mendengar suara belnya. "Apa gue yang salah denger? Kok kayak suara orang lagi perang WC gitu? Tapi kok… ada suara pistolnya??"

"Yuhuuu… ohayou !!" sapa seorang wanita cantik dari dalam yang sedang bawa panci berisi telur mata sapi panas-panas. Uchiha IQ jongkok gini nih. "Cari siapa??"

"Nghh… ini… bener rumah keluarga Uchiha??"

"Satu kompleks di sini mah Uchiha semua, non ! Gak liat apa tuh simbolnya di mana-mana??" kata Mommy Mikoto kaget.

"Simbol apa?" tanya Karin bego seraya celingak-celinguk. Dan akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang tampak terpampang di tiap sudut kompleks itu. "WANTED… DICARI ORANG ILANG BERCIRI-CIRI BOTAK LICIN (TES AJA TARUH SEMUT DI SITU. KALO SEMUTNYA KEPLESET, BERARTI DIA BOTAK LICIN), BISULAN DI PANTAT (EMANG SIH GAK BISA DILIAT LANGSUNG. KECUALI YANG NGELIAT DIA WAKTU MANDI), MEMAKAI SENDAL KEGEDEAN. BAGI YANG MENEMUKANNYA HARAP HUBUNGI IJAH, KARENA SELOPNYA MAU DIPAKAI… Apaan sih?!"

"Itu iklan , atuuuuh !!!" seru Mikoto bete. "Simbol Uchiwa ! Gambar kipas itttuuu !"

"Tunjukin dong tante !!" Karin mulai kesal karena masih gak tau juga apa yang dimaksud.

"Gimana mau nunjuk? Tante lagi bawa panci nih !"

"Ya ngapain coba tante bawa panci segala? Plis deeey…" kata Karin dengan gaya mentelnya.

"terpaksa nih.. TUUUHH !!!" akhirnya Mommy Mikoto angkat kaki juga. Yeah, maksudnya ngangkat kakinya sebelah menunjuk jejeran simbol kipas di depan rumahnya yang. Tinggi-tinggi. Mending kalo pake daleman atau pake celana. Kalo enggak???? **(image Mikoto yg feminim gitu kok dirubah drastis)**

"OOooooooohhh… itu kipas?" anya Karin.

"Iya lah ! Masa' AC ?!" Mommy Mikoto sewot.

"kirain lollipop gitu tante !"

"Terserah lah !" Mommy Mikoto pasrah. "Btw… ada urusan apa kamu kemari?"

"Saya kemari… mau cari Uchiha Sasuke." Ungkap Karin sekalian ngintip ke dalam. "Ada?"

"Lagi ke Arab !"

"Umroh ya tan? Atau… pergi haji?" tanya Karin dengan mimik agak kecewa.

"Jadi TKI."

GOBRAQ

"Enggak kok… dia lagi minggat bareng kakaknya **(?)**. Emang ada urusan apa…emm… siapa namamu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Karin Hudgens ! mantan pacar Zac Efron !" Jawab Karin pede.

"Zac Efron? Siapa tuh? Tukang becak mana? **(Zac FC, gomensai… ^^)**"

"Ya udah deh. Mantan pacar Tukul Arwana !" Karin sewot.

"Karin ya… hmph… Karin… rasanya tante tau deh. Pernah baca gitu di diary booknya sasuke… Karin…" ungkap Mommy Mikoto sok mikir ala Archimedes. Tapi jangan dibayangin waktu Archimedes pulang ke rumah dengan meneriakkan "_EUREKA !!!"_ sambil telanjang bulat itu !

"Eh? Sasuke pernah nulis tentang saya di bukunya ya, tan?!" mata Karin berbinar. Mulai kege-eran level expert.

"Pernah. Tante baca diem-diem." ujar Mommy Mikoto.

"Apa isinya tan?"

"Gini…"_ Karin : Cewek demoniak ! Blasteran ijuk ama nenek lampir ! cewek busuk, stress, psikopat, kepedean, sok sexy, sok cakep (padahal muka pas-pasan ! Matanya pas deket hidung, hidungnya pas deket mulut, pokoknya pas !) , sok akrab ama gue ! (secara gue kan cowok terganteng di konoha !!) Pokoknya, komplit plit plit pliiit dah ! Apalagi kalo di tambah lauk-pauk, sayur-mayur, nasi, buah-buahan juga susu ! _"

"Haaaaghh ??!!" Karin terbelalak.

"Tante juga heran nih. Kalo dipikir-pikir kok jadi mirip makanan empat sehat lima sempurna." Tutur Mikoto.

"Tante gak ngarang kan?" tanya Karin yang masih kena serangan jantung. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Di hidungnya udah terpasang masker oksigen dan juga pelampung. **(Mau take off pesawat ya?)**

"Sekali. Tante ngarang buat resep lasagna, padahal bumbu-bumbu buat ketoprak."

"Ngomongnya ngaco banget tan ! Maksud saya, tante ngarang gak soal diary Sasuke tadi?"

"Yaah.. di bagian makanan tadi yang ngarang."

"UURRGGH ! Damn ! dasar kekasihku yang belum siuman !" umpat Karin dalam hati.

"dari tadi kamu belum jelasin ke tante nih ! Ada perlu apa sama anak tante?" tanya Mikoto mengalihkan pembacotan.

"Saya… Cuma mau nganterin buah-buahan ini, Mikoto-san…"

EH?!!" Mikoto terhenyak tiba-tiba.

"Ya… ini bentuk toleransi sebagai sahabatnya lho, tan… hehe."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?!" Mikoto terkejut. Karin spontan kaget juga. Bingung mau ngomong apa ! Gak mungkin dia ngaku kalo dia pernah curi-curi buku identitasnya Sasuke. Sangking cintanya ama tuh cowok, hal-hal pribadi kayak nama ortu aja harus dihafal !

"Dari… dari…"

"Dari??" Mikoto menunggu.

"Dari Sasukenya dong tan ! Masa' dari emak saya?"

"Setahu tante, sasuke itu malu banget ngasih tau nama orang tuanya yang norak kayak tante…" desis Mikoto. " Apa yang membuat sasuke seluluh lilin merek gak terkenal gitu? Kalian punya hubungan spesial ya?"

"Ahhhh… enggak ada kok tan… enggak ada…" Karin kontan blushing.

"Ngaku deeeh…" Mikoto memancing-mancing Karin

"beneran deh tan. Saya gak pernah pacaran sama anak tante… terlalu keren buat saya…. **(Nyadaaar !!! –author benci nulis sasuke keren. Nyebelin sih. Tapi… emang keren kok. Hehe XD-)**"

"Emang bener !! Siapa bilang kamu pacaran sama anak gue?! Tante pikir kamu pembokatnya, dan sasuke majikannya !"

Karin ilfil.

"Ntar tante sampaikan deh. Mana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aduh tan… lagi bokek nih…"

"Siapa yang nagih uang?! Gue nagih buahnya ! Tante bukan lintah darat !" Mommy Mikoto sewot.

"Lintah apa dong jadinya?"

"Lintah amfibi."

"Nih, tan…" Karin menyodorkan sekeranjang sampah buah-buahan ke Mommy Mikoto.

"Nggak busuk kan? Ndus ! Ndus !" Mikoto mencium aroma buah itu dengan hidung lebar.

"Ngapain saya ngasih buah busuk tan? Ntar rugi deh saya gak bisa dapetin sasuke…"

"Apa?" Mikoto gak ngeh.

"Enggak tan ! Ada gajah terbang tadi ! Saya permisi dulu ya, tan ! Babai !!" Karin langsung ngacir secepat kilat. Mikoto cengo.

"Gajah terbang? Gak salah?" gumam Mikoto bingung. "Dasar gadis aneh. Mukanya aja udah aneh."

*******************************************************************************************

_3 jam kemudian…_

"Mencret? Sakit diare? Bokeraholic tuh cewek lo !" dengus Itachi sambil berjalan gontai.

"Dia sakit diare gara-gara berantem kemarin ama Karin." bela Sasuke. "Besok juga sembuh."

"Sama sapu lidi aja udah mencret. Gimana sama gue? Mungkin udah jebol itunya kali ya karena keseringan boker !"

Sasuke mendelik kearah Itachi dan mulai menjilati pedang Katananya. **(Kayaknya emang laper nih anak)**

"Enak ya? Gue coba juga dong" pinta Itachi.

"Bener nih?"

"gak pa pa." Itachi mulai menjilati pedang Katana sasuke. **(bayangin aja. OK?)**

"Gimana? Enak?" Sasuke geli melihat gelagat kakaknya yang sampai-sampai menjilati pedang Katana nya seperti es krim.

"MMh ! Ada… sensasi asin-asinnya… asem-asemnya juga ada… dan,, bumbu-bumbunya kerasa~ banget ! **–Logat Bondan Winarno mode : on-**" komentar Itachi.

"Aaaahh…" Sasuke hampir muntah. "Pahit-pahitnya?"

"Ngg… ada juga. Campur rasa mint gitu deh ! basah-basah ! Nyam nyam !"

Sasuke muntah khayalan. "Kayaknya lo laper beneran deh. Pulang yok !"

"bentar." Itachi masih jilatin pedang Sasuke.

" Udahan ! Ntar pedang gue bener-bener basah !" Sasuke menarik pedangnya.

"Bagus dong. Ada kuahnya."

"Mending kuah sop!"

"Bumbu dasarnya juga alami kok !"

Sasuke mencium pedangnya. "Luar biasa ! dahsyat ! Awesome ! Makan apa sih kemaren?!"

"sate kacang." Ujar Itachi.

"Kok baunya hebat gini?!"

"Sate kacang daging torpedo sapi mentah." lanjut Itachi.

Sasuke beneran muntah.

"Wah ! Enak tuuh !!" Itachi girang melihat muntah sasuke dengan food eyesnya.

"Laper kali lo !! Sini, gue gendong sebelum lo makan orang !" Sasuke segera menggendong Itachi **(kekuatan yg entah darimana dapetnya)**

"Nyaammm…. Sushi…. Yakiniku… Salmon teriyaki… nyam…" Itachi masih melirik muntah Sasuke. **(SasuIta FC… ayam bebek angsa soriiii……………………….)**

****************************************************************************************************

"Sarapan siaaaaap !!" Mikoto menghidangkan semangkuk besar lauk ke atas meja.

"Ini udah jam 10.30 mom… jadinya makan siang !" tutur Sasuke.

"Rasanya siang itu jam 11 deh !" sela Itachi yang udah normal lagi.

"Jam 10 !" sasuke ngotot

"Udah ! Kita anggap aja sarapan-siang ! Puas?!" lerai Mommy Mikoto.

"Insya Allah dan alhamdulillah puas…" kata sasuke dan Itachi kompak.

"Nih, mommy buatin SUP SIRIP IKAN HIU !!"

Sasuke dan Itachi tegang.

"Lho? Kenapa? Mulut mommy bau ya?" tanya Mikoto sambil ngetes menghembuskan nafasnya ke telapak tangannya. "Emang bau sih…"

"Onii-san… mommy gak masak Kisame kan?" tanya sasuke cemas.

"Gak lah. Dia masih sehat walafiat dan pasti sekarang ngeceng di salon jadi banci salonnya. Napa? Kok perhatian banget?"

"Gue gak mau ketularan virus yaoinya." tutur Sasuke.

"Sekarang… kita hajar !!!" seru Itachi semangat yang sedari tadi emang udah laper.

"yeaah !! Hajaaar !!!" sasuke ngopycat gaya Itachi.

"Sekaraaang !!!" mata Itachi membara ala Rock Lee.

"Tapi…" Sasuke nyadar sesuatu. "Hajar apaan ya?"

"Muka lo. YA MAKANANNYA LAAH !!"

"Sayang dong kalo dihajar. Gimana mau dimakan coba?" tanya Sasuke bego.

"Watepa…" desah Itachi frustasi.

"Ayo, dimakan dong !!" perintah Mikoto.

"WOTEEEEHHHH !!!" seru sasuke Itachi bareng seraya menyambar mangkok berisi sop itu.

"idiiiih !!! Kayak jaman primitif aja !! Yang bener dooong !" bentak Mikoto.

"Yang modern tuh gimana mom? Harus pakai password makan?" tanya Itachi

"Cuci tangan dulu…" komando Mikoto stress melihat bayi-bayi besarnya.

"Itachi ! Jilatin !!" seru sasuke.

"Dengan gembira hati !" Itachi segera mendekatkan lidahnya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Bukan tangan gue ! Mejanya ! Kotor tuh !"

"UHH !"

"Udah nih, Mom !" sasuke nyuci tangannya di gelasnya. **(jangan ditiru. Sangat tidak mendidik. Mungkin mendidik untuk siapa yang mau masuk jurusan gembel.)**

"Gue juga." Itachi abis cuci tangannya dengan… ya… taulah. Jilat.

"Sebelumnya... kita makan ini dulu !!!" Mommy Mikoto menyodorkan selop di atas meja.

"MAKAN SELOP??!" Sasuke shock.

"Nyam." Gumam Itachi

"Eh, salah. Ini sarapan daddy" Mikoto menukarnya dengan sekeranjang buah. "Ini."

"Buat apa?!" tanya Sasuke

"Makanan pembuka lah. Masa' buat cuci kaki?" ujar Mikoto

"Tapi… di keluarga kita dari dulu yang ada Cuma makanan penutup ! Kapan potong pitanya, mom?" tanya Itachi

"Emang belum diresmiin sih. Cuma karena buah-buahan ini… dari seseorang yang istimewa !!" ungkap Mikoto. "Tapi muka orangnya sama sekali gak istimewa. Gak jelas sih."

"Presiden? Atau ketua PBB?"

"Dari seorang cewek. Dia kenal dekat lho sama kamu, sasu…"

"Lha? Katanya si sakura lagi sakit hobi mencret?! Kok bisa nyungsep kemari?!" Itachi heran

"Pasti bukan sakura nih ! Pasti orang lain !"

"Mommy lupa namanya. Tapi seinget mommy… **(dengan ingatan super low quality !!!)** namanya simple gitu…" tutur Mommy sok mikir lagi. Kali ini gaya mikir ala Albert Einstein.

"Simple?! Mungkiiin… Ino?!" terka Sasuke

"Bukan… lebih norak… juga… lebih panjang"

"Ino Yamanaka?" terka Itachi

"Sama aja laah !!" sasuke sewot.

"atau jangan-jangan…"

"jangan-jangaaaan…" desis Sasuke juga.

"KARIN???!!" jerit Sasuke

"Suigetsuuu ??!!" jerit Itachi.

"Suigetsu? Lo kira gue yaoi ?! Kenapa orang-orang selalu nganggep gue ama suigetsu yaoi couple?!!!"

"Jadi… Karin?" tanya Itachi. "Emang Karin cewek? Gue kira cowok…"

"Mungkin…" kata sasuke.

"Mom ! bener gak namanya Karin??!!" Itachi heboh

"Iya moom !! Bener gak?!" Sasuke lebih heboh

"Aduuuuhh… itu dia !" mata Mommy melebar.

"Beneran??!!!" pekik sasuke dan Itachi kompak.

_To be continued…_

"EEEHHH !!! BELOOOOMMMM !!! AUTHOR DODOL !!" maki Itachi dan sasuke bareng dengan tempo yang sama pula.

"Itu dia….!!" Lanjut Mommy. "Itu dia… mommy juga lupa."

Krik krik krk

"Nenek gak salah anak kan?! Emak gue kok kayak keturunan Uchikebo gini?!" Sasuke sujud taubat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_To be continued…_ -celingak-celinguk. Mana tau dipotong lagi ntar ama sasuke n Itachi-

Yeah… saya lupa ngasih tau tadi. Kalo sebelum baca fic ini, sediakan ember banyak-banyak. ^^

R&R nyaaahhh !!

**Next Chapter : Karin's 2nd action !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Karin's 2nd action !

**Minna~~****, ****ayem so sowrie ****updatenya ****telat bangettttt !!!! Dx Dx Dx**

**Gomen, gomen, gomen ! Tabokilah saya ! Pukuli ! Bunuh kalo perlu ! Ugh !**** *nabokin diri sendiri***

**Sejujurnya, karena selama ini saya lagi nggak mood ngelawak dan ngetik fic. *bangga***

**Langsung deh baca !**

Chapter 5 : Karin's 2nd action !

"Sas, gue baru tau lo punya temen deket cewek lain selain Sakura." Itachi menatap langit-langit sambil berbaring tepat di jalur pintu geser kamar Sasuke. "Emang, ada ya?"

"Seinget gue nggak." Mata sasuke tetap fokus ke layar kaca.

"Terus, siapakah gerangan 'wanita misterius' pengirim buah tadi yang dibilang mommy??"

"Entah." Sasuke makin menempelkan wajahnya ke TV. Melihat adegan panas yang sedang berlangsung. Hah? Di channel Baby TV?? "Palingan fangirl."

"AKH?!" Itachi memekik. Wajahnya memerah. "SHE MUST BE CRAZY !"

"Kenapa elo yang sewot?" tanya Sasuke. "Setidaknya dia bukan fangirl lo. Kalo ada yang sebuta itu, SHE MUST BE A ZOMBIE !"

"Bukan gitu, ayam. Kenapa mommy yang disogok? Kenapa bukan gue gitoh?"

"Ya karena mungkin tadi mommy di rumah sendiri..." Sasuke kini mengganti channel dengan remot. "Uhwaou ! Barney~! Kyaaa !!"

"...Kenapa harus buah-buahan?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

"Nggak lucu kalo yang dikasih sampah, bro. Ah, pengecualian kalo ada elo saat itu."

"Harusnya mommy minta uang aja ! Ugh !"

Terlintas di benak Sasuke wajah cantik Kakuzu-chan dengan jilbab putih bersihnya. Itu yang diingatnya ketika pertama kali Sasuke melihatnya di album RS Rentenir Konoha. Kebetulan ia pernah bekerja di situ sebagai maling.**(?)** Dan akhirnya dipecat karena nggak becus nyolong. **(??)**

Wajah tua itu... secantik Inneke Koeserawati.

Nggak ah, secantik Kisame—pacar terlarang Itachi aja.

Dusta sederajat tiket neraka Jahannam.

"Bai de wei… heran gue," potong Itachi. "Lo bilang, rasa buahnya pahit kayak buah-buahan di dunia shinigami, tapi kok akhirnya yang lahap elo juga?"

"Bukan buat makan, buat cebok." ujar Sasuke seenaknya.

"Ha?! Durian itu juga?!! Eh… tapi… Bagus begitu ! Biar sabun gue hemat gak kepake elo,"

"Gue juga gak mau pake sabun lo. Udah jera. Baunya mirip sabun buat mandi kebo !"

"Siapa bilang itu sabun manusia? Lagipula yang lo pake kemaren bukan punya gue. Kan kebonya daddy."

GLEK ! Sasuke nelen remot bulat-bulat.

"Jangan sampai dia jadi orang ketiga elo ama Sakura..." kata Itachi.

"Itulah resiko jadi orang kece." Jawab sasuke sekadarnya. "Bentar-bentar cewek silih berganti memperebutkan gue…. Ahhh… bingungnya menjadi primadono…"

"Kece? Kece-bong maksud lo?" ledek Itachi karena gak bisa menerima de facto kalo emang bener adiknya lebih laku ketimbang dirinya.

"Gue kecebong, lo kodoknya ! Puas?"

"Ngibul ! Gue Orlando Bloom ! Week !" tolak Itachi sambil menjulurkan setengah dari panjang lidahnya. Sasuke maklum pasrah kayak uangnya habis dijambret.

"Penasaran banget gue jadinya…" Itachi kembali menerawang.

"Iya, pantes muka lo jadi persis hantu penasaran."

"Hhh…" desah sasuke sambl menatap ke luar jendela. "Siapakah dia, dan apa tujuannya? Apakah dia akan merebut gue dari Sakura? Akankah hubungan gue dengan Sakura akan abadi untuk selama-lamanyaaa?"

"Saksikan kelanjutanya di episode minggu depan. Ingat ! Jangan ketinggalan lho ! Bintang tamu, Itachi Bloom Uchiha ! Hanya di Konoha TV !"

......

Terdengar suara bak cuci jebol di dapur.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Humph ! Once again…" gumam Karin licik. Seperti biasa, dia muncul setelah anak-ibu (baca : Sasuke-Itachi) itu pada keluar rumah pagi itu. "Sialan lo my soulmate ! Masa' buahnya dijadiin buat cebok?! **(tau karena tadi sempet ngintip Sasuke nge-poep XDD)** Padahal gue udah nyuntik racun pelet buat lo ! tapi… It's okay lah, sekarang gue langsung aja to the point ngedeketin nyokap lo. Hah, liat aja ! Kali ini nyokap lo bakal langsung klepek-klepek sama gue !"

Karin pun berjalan dengan anggunnya bak model di catwalk (catwalk orang mabok yang kakinya pincang) menghampiri pintu depan rumah Sasuke. terhenti lantaran dia menginjak sesuatu yang… hangat.

Aura Kasih, ralat, aura karin seketika kelam.

Lengket.

WOW

"Gak pernah bener deh nasib guah…." Gumam Karin dalam hati sesaat kemudian melihat 'benda berwarna emas' itu menggumpal dan menyelimuti pergelangan kaki Karin dengan lembutnya. "Thedaaaaa~~kk !!!"

Nyam. **(?)**

"Maling !! Maliiing !!!" pekik seorang bapak-bapak tua dari dalam rumah itu. Pintu rumah jebol dengan tendangan mautnya. "Dasar maling ! Awas kau !!"

"Eh eh, pak ! Saya bukan maling ! Bukan maling !!" seru karin mencoba membela diri.

"Bukan maling kau?!" ujar Fugaku garang dengan logat bataknya (?). Karin mengangguk panik. Akhirnya Fugaku kembali ke dalam dengan santai dan tau-tau udah kembali dengan sebilah pisau besar buat potong daging. "Jadi siapa kau?! TERORIS ?! HMH ?!"

"Teroris ?!! salah oraang ! kalo mau ketemu teroris anda ngaca aja !!" ujar karin yang berusaha kabur karena takut dilibas pake pisau yang segede gaban itu. Tapi toh tetep aja di tempat. _Wong_ kakinya di lem pake poep kebo campur alteco!

"Lalu kenapa kau injak poep super lengket itu?!"

"Siapa suruh taronya di depan rumah ? Kalo taronya di dalem gak mungkin saya injek gini !"

"Buat jebakan maling !" Fugaku mendekati Karin perlahan. "Hanya maling sejati yang bisa terperangkap..."

"Ugh ! Liat ! Nih buktinya !" Karin segera mencabut kakinya dari jeratan tadi tatkala mendapat kekuatan luar biasa yang mendadak muncul. "Lepas, kan?"

"Umm..." Fugaku mengangguk.

"Fiuh," Karin mendesah nafas lega.

"...Hanya maling sejati juga yang bisa meloloskan diri."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Semusim berlalu__..._

Nggak kok.

_Semenit berlalu..._

"Oohh... begitu— kamu ini temennya Sasuke..." Fugaku akhirnya mendengarkan dengan serius. Wajahnya kembali kalem, seperti Uchiha dalam alam nyata.

Bukan alam barzah seperti sekarang ini.

"Makanya, dengerin dulu dong om ! Dasar gaek," desis Karin mual karena dia sudah membujuk Fugaku dengan terpaksa mengakui bahwa pria itu mirip Chace Crawford atas paksaannya.

Dunia. Segera. Kiamat.

"Ada apa dengan Mikoto?" tanya Fugaku mengintrogasi dengan raut muka tetap tenang.

"Mikoto-san..." Karin menelan ludah. "Adalah perempuan."

"YAIYALAAAWHHH !!!" teriak Fugaku melenggokkan kepalanya dengan lebay.

Kembali ke alam barzah.

"Becanda. Saya mau membicarakan sesuatu. Ini... mengenai masa depan, om." tutur Karin akhirnya.

"Masa depanmu kenapa?"

"Mau tau aja deh, ah ! It's all about girls business !"

"Istri gue udah jadi emak-emak, tau." protes Fugaku.

"Intinya sesama wanita, lah—"

"Ngebahas apaan, sih?"

"Dah dibilang : masalah wanita !"

"Datang bulan? Khukhukhu... **(???)**"

"Sotoy ! Hih !"

"Alaaa—mau ngelamar Sasuke kan?" terka Fugaku dengan naluri seorang kakek **(?)**.

Bah ! Kok tiba-tiba bisa ngepas?

"Err~" Karin blushing. Mesem-mesem nggak jelas, alhasil lebih mirip orang alergi. "Buk...bukan kok, Fugaku-san."

"Hm, istri gue yang cantik itu sedang belanja di pasar Konoha. Biasanya lima jam lagi baru balik," Fugaku melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur. Oleh karena itu, ia harus lari-lari dulu ke dalam dan memutari halaman belakang sepuluh kali **(?)** untuk sampai ke sana. "Tunggu di luar. Jauh-jauh. Jangan injak pekarangan rumahku."

"Huapa? Lima jam?! Belanja rumah apa, lama banget?!"

"Jangan cerewet ! Itu juga waktu minimal." Fugaku memelototinya sebelum meninggalkan Karin seorang diri di luar.

"Bentar, kau suka main game?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba yang udah sempet ngegembok pintu depan.

"Suka, tapi sayangnya nggak ampe nikah.**(?)**" Karin mengangguk.

"Condition Zero?"

"Bangettt !! Itu 'kan game favorit Sasuke, calon suami sayaa !!"

Hah, kena.

"Maaf, keceplosan." Karin berujar pada Fugaku yang terang-terangan mengekspos rahasianya.

"Bisa maenin ga?"

"Ahlinya~"

"Kalo gitu, tolong bantu saya. Ada sedikit yang tidak saya mengerti."

"Huh?" Karin cengok. "Apanya?"

"Pelajaran berhitung. Ya gamenya lah !"

"Ooh," Karin manggut-manggut. "Serahkan padaku. Kalo soal nyetak skor, nggak perlu diragukan !"

"Itu juga sekalian deh—perbaiki dong bak cuci piring saya,"

"Plis deh, maunya apa sih?" Karin mulai bete terhadap calon mertuanya. Hampir frustasi. Tapi toh akhirnya dia nurut juga. xP

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tangan pucatnya terlipat. Tempurung kepalanya ditenggelamkan diantaranya. Kedua kaki berselonjor rileks di atas tempat tidur. Matanya menatap kosong pada jendela bening yang menembus cahaya sang surya.

Hangat. Tapi tidak sehangat perasaan pria itu sekarang.

"Dulu," gumamnya. "Tawamu memuakkan isi perutku."

Matanya terpejam. Rapat.

"Dulu," gumamnya lagi. "Sorotan kedua matamu bagai halilintar yang siap menyambar."

Gigi-gigi tajamnya menggertak.

"Dulu," desisnya. "Oh, dulu."

Rambut putihnya tertiup pelan angin semilir yang menyelinap masuk dari ventilasi.

"Dulu," ucapnya lirih. "Bagai iblis yang terlampaui."

Ia menahan nafasnya sesaat sebelum mengeluarkannya karbondioksida dari mulut baunya.

"Dulu," ia kini berbisik. "Adalah D-U-L-U... eh? Apaan sih?! Gaje banget."

Ya, seperti rupamu sekarang. Sadarlah.

Lelaki muda itu kini memandang sebuah sobekan foto yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Sesosok kaum hawa.

"Tapi sekarang... sepertinya aku menc~"

GRAKK !

"Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee— Suigetsu, foto siapa tuu??" tau-tau sudah ada yang nongol dari jendela.

Hah? Caranya? Secara, ini apertemen lantai 35 !!

"Bukan siapa-siapa." dengan cepat Suigetsu meletakkan foto tadi ke dalam celananya. Biar nggak bisa diambil, maksudnya. Tapi ternyata, orang berambut oren yang baru muncul tadi malah segera menjulurkan tangannya ke celana temannya.

"EKH ! JUUGO !! MAU NGAPAIN LO?!! HAH?!" Suigetsu menabok wajah Juugo dengan barbel yang ada di dekatnya.

"Mo ngambil itu foto," Juugo menunjuk celana si temen masang wajah inosen.

"Kau ini, kuletakkan di sini artinya nggak boleh diambil !" Suigetsu memposisikan badannya agak menjauh dari Juugo. "Ngapain kemari? Manjat pula !"

"Tadinya mo ngagetin sekalian nakutin elo... taunya lo sama sekali nggak kaget,"

"Dah biasa ngeliat muka lo." Dengus Suigetsu.

"Nah, nah... bilang aja deh, dulu lo emang tinggal di makam, jadi udah terbiasa !"

"Terserah !!"

"Woah... galakmu ngalahin Karin !"

Suigetsu tersentak. Matanya nyalang. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar hingga ia meringis sakit sendiri.

...

"Suigetsu-chan??" panggil Juugo khawatir melihat Suigetsu yang sekarang memegangi perutnya.

"Chan?! Kapan sih lo berhenti nganggep gue cewek?!" bentak suigetsu yang sukses membuat akting ekspresi shoknya kacau.

Akting?

"Jadi kau kenapa, Suigetsu??" Juugo hampir menangis. "Kau dihamili Sasu—"

Juugo menjerit dengan suara mendayu-dayu.

"Bodoh !" geram Suigetsu kini mengangkat kakinya dari kepala Juugo. "Nggak liat gue tadi KAGET karena lo bilang KARIN ITU GALAK !"

"Ha? Mang kenapa?" Juugo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

...

"AHAHAHA !!!" Juugo tertawa histeris **(?)** tiba-tiba.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hell STOP !!!!!!!!!**

**Singkat ya? Hoho, soalnya judulnya aja aksi kedua Karin. Berarti intinya KARIN dong, bukan yang lain. Betul? *ngeles***

**Maaf, terpaksa saya buat tanggung selesainya, karena saya mulai senang membuat ****pembaca penasaran. xD**

**Without any bacot, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah sudi membaca fic nista ini~ :D**

**Review?**

**Signed,**

**Widii nateriver walker ^3^ **


End file.
